Fatal Attraction
by jellybeenbabe95
Summary: Jax Teller was the guy everyone wanted to be with, Tara Knowles was the girl ever wanted to be. These two people have known each other from the time they were thirteen years old. They are now both 25. Engaged to different people, Jax to Ima; Tara to Juice. There was an undeniable connection between the two of them and fate was about to step in.
1. Chapter 1

Jax Teller was the guy everyone wanted to be with, Tara Knowles was the girl ever wanted to be. These two people have known each other from the time they were thirteen years old. They are now both 25. Engaged to different people, Jax to Ima; Tara to Juice. There was an undeniable connection between the two of them and fate was about to step in.

"JACKSON NATHANIEL TELLER!" my future wife yelled at me from downstairs where I could smell eggs and bacon. God I love this girl but god I miss Tara so much. We were childhood friends and from the time I was sixteen I could tell that there was a chance that I could love her forever. Fuck what was I doing marrying a porn star? Sure the pussy was great but I hate having to share with other men and women for that matter.

Jax got out of bed and started to get dressed, just as he pulled his shirt over his head Ima came storming in the room.

"What have you been doing up here? I've been calling you for twenty minutes telling you to get dressed. Remember you have that club thing to do today?" Ima said

"Yeah darlin' I remember, I was just thinking about you." I answered her back giving her a peck on the lips. So what I lied to her but there were so many repercussions that could come with me telling her the truth, I could lose my fiancée. She kissed me back and sauntered off to finish cooking breakfast. I looked at myself in the mirror, noticing that I could use a shave.

"What the hell, I'll do it when I get back from dealing with this Mayan shit." I told my reflection

I swagged out of the bedroom, down the hallway to the stairs, went down and walked into the kitchen where there was a cup of coffee and some eggs waiting for me on the table with a note:

"_Sorry babe, had to get to work. Luann was freaking. I love you- Ima" _was all she wrote

"Sweet that means I can head out to the clubhouse early and catch up with Tara and ugh Juice. God I love my brothers but this one makes me wish he was part of the Mayan crew the way he acts with Tara when I'm around." I said out loud to myself

I walked outside of the kitchen into the garage, grabbed my helmet off the wall and started my Harley. There is no better feeling then the wind blowing through my blond hair as I ride to freedom. I could see the clubhouse in my sight and I got excited as I pulled but my spirits were crushed when I saw that Tara's blue Ford explorer wasn't in the lot. Neither was Juice's bike for some reason.

"Oh well just gotta wait and see her when she gets here."

At Tara and Juice's home (Tara's point of view)

As I woke up this morning I rolled over to see the eyes of my amazing fiancée looking at me with love. I looked at him and giggled. He loved it when I giggled.

"Morning sweetheart" he said to me and he kissed the tip of my nose

"Morning baby, how did you sleep?" I asked and you could hear the smile in my voice

"It was good, I had you beside me to keep the bad dreams away" Juice teased as he tickled my side

I looked at him again and decided that I needed to get ready to go to the clubhouse and watch my man ride away. I pulled myself out of bed and grabbed my house coat, put it on, stood up and went to start my shower as Juice followed me to shave his head and beard. He knew I hated the way his 'whiskers' felt against my skin. I started the shower and climbed in. As the water sprayed me I thought back to the week that had just passed. As I showered I could hear Juice singing his favorite Bob Dylan song. I couldn't help but smile.

I climbed out of the shower and wrapped myself up in a towel and walked over to Juice. I put my arms around him and he turned around with a ton of shaving cream still left on his head and face. I kissed him and got a whole bunch of shaving cream around my lips. I unplugged my blow dryer out of the wall and sat down at my vanity to begin getting ready.

I turned on my music and started to blow dry my hair. When I finished I pulled my hair into my ponytail and got dressed, grabbed a breakfast bar and told Juice I was running out before he left. I left the house and hopped into my Ford explorer and drove to the place I knew he would be, Teller-Morrow. I drove down the road and made the normal turn bringing me onto the street there the shop was. I pulled into the lot and noticed that his Harley was there already. I loved it and I really missed him. I couldn't wait to see him. I know I was betraying Juice but I have loved Jax since I was 16 years old. Nothing was going to change that. Not Ima, not Juice. This was going to happen. I turned off my car and got out. The first thing I felt was his strong muscular arms around my waist as he whispered in my ears.

"God, I missed you"…


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: mature content in this chapter ! Readers beware

As I got out of the car I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. "God I missed you" a familiar voice said and I smiled like the heavens had just opened up and gave me a little piece.

"Hey, I missed you too Jax, but we can't so this out in the open without people getting suspicious, can we go somewhere?" I answered back to him. With that his face lit up and he smiled his perfect smile, grabbed my hand and pulled me back into the hallway where we entered a familiar room, his dorm. God I was in heaven but I knew we shouldn't be doing this because of Ima and Juice but what the hell. It was so worth it!

He opened the door and pulled me into his dorm and kissed me passionately, out tongues battling for dominance over the other. His cologne smelt amazing and he was so tender and kind. His hands reached up my shirt and under my black lace bra to caress my breasts, he took both in his hands and massaged then before removing my bra and shirt all in one fluid movement. He was so sweet and I could feel his erection beginning to form and begging to get out of his pants. I gently put y hand on his erection and started to move it up and down. My hands went for his belt and pulled his pants down revealing his erection. He picked me up and laid me down on his familiar bed and undid my jeans and pulled them off. Thank god I wasn't wearing panties. He spread my legs apart gently and begin kicking my clit, god I loved him so much. Juice couldn't even make me feel like this. I could feel the pressure mounting inside me, it built so high.

"JAX!" I screamed as I orgasimed

Suddenly he entered me and began to thrust slow at first then began to pick up speed. I could feel another orgasm coming up and I knew he was close. He thrusted one more time before finally blowing his load and I went over the edge with him. He pulled out of me and covered us with a blanket where we cuddled until we heard Opie come through the door and bellowed at a prospect to get him a beer. I climbed out of bed to get dressed but not before Jax grabbed my arm and kissed me gently but passionately. I got out of the bed and got dressed.

Finally dressed I leaned over the bed and kissed him one last time.

"I'll miss you baby" I heard him say as I shut the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Jax's point of view!

"I'll miss you baby" I heard myself say as Tara walked out the door of my dorm. Fuck Ima would kill me if she knew what I've been doing with Tara. But dear god it was so worth it. 8 years later and she still has the magic I knew she always possessed.

"Knock knock" my ma said as she stuck her head through the door. No doubt she could smell Tara's perfume. I know she's gonna be pissed. I know she doesn't approve of what I'm doing with Tara, just for the reason that she is with a brother.

"Hey ma, how ya doin'?" I asked her non-chalantley

"Good babe, was Tara here? And why are you here so early?" She asked me in a judgmental tone

"Yeah, she was and because of the run to deal with Alvarez and his Mayan bullshit" I answered her back

"Mhmm I'm sure, now get dressed... Clay is here and he's not happy." Ma answered back

"Be right out" I finally said knowing Clay had news about the Mayan shit.

As I got out of bed, I realized Tara took my good shirt and I snickered, damn that woman loved my clothes. It's probably in her bag hidden from Juice. As I walked out of my dorm, Ima was just walking down the hall to my dorm.

"Shit" I muttered to myself

"Hey baby, how's your morning so far?" I asked her hoping she couldn't smell Tara's perfume on me

"It was good, got a Saffron sisters video done with Lyla and then just did some shoots for Luann" Ima said as she leaned in to give me a kiss

I dodged her kiss causing her to give me a pout.

"I have to get to church, Clay's got some news for us about the run today" I told her as I gently kissed her cheek knowing if I kissed her lips I would end right back up in the dorm room. And let me tell you, that room is a disaster.

"Okay. Hey let's go for dinner tonight, invite Tara and Juice, Lyla and Opie?" Ima asked me

"Yeah sure babe" I answered thankful that I got to spend a few more hours gazing at Tara.

"CHURCH" I heard Clay bellow down the hall

"Gotta go" I said and pecked her lips

"Love you" she said

"You too" I answered back down the hall. As I exited the hallway I walked right into Juice

"Shit, sorry brother" he said

"All good man, hey where's Tara? She not wanna watch you ride off?" I answered back to him

"Nah, she went to , something to do with a little kid and car accident" he told me

"Ah, not good man, well let's get into church, Prez seems mad." I told him

I knew where I was going after the run today. I thought to myself as I walked into church.

"Here goes nothing" I thought to myself.


	4. Chapter 4

Jax's POV

During church all Clay talked about was how this retaliation had to be clean and with no evidence of the Sons being there. The only thing on my mind was Ima asking me to tell Juice and Tara out for dinner. I wonder what was on her mind. What could Ima possibly have up her sleeve that she invited a brother and his fiancée that I was madly in love with to dinner? Did she not think about how I would feel about her being there and not noticing me staring madly into her eyes?

"Get out" Clay bellowed as he banged the gavel and we all headed out for our bikes. As soon as I walked out the door from the chapel I banged right into Tara.

"God she smells so good, I just want to take her back to my dorm and fuck her brains out" I thought to myself

"Hey" she winked at me as she walked towards the door to watch Juice ride off.

I walked out of the clubhouse and walked over to my bike where Ima was sitting on the seat.

"Good luck baby" she said as I threw my leg over my bike and put on my helmet. She climbed off and kissed me passionately

"See you tonight baby" she said and walked away and got into her car and drove away.

Just as Ima drove away, Tara walked up to my bike and pecked my cheek after she looked to make sure no one was looking.

"I'll see you tonight? We can sneak away a bit later and talk" I said to her

"Sure" she said and walked away as Clay pulled out of the lot

I pulled out after him and we were off to deal with the Mayans and their bullshit. As we drove down the road, my mind jumped to all the things I was gonna do to Tara after dinner.

We finally pulled up to where we were meeting Alvarez and his people. There were gun shots and bullets blazing. We were shooting up until Clay yelled out and stopped everyone from fighting. When everything was down an agreement was set in place and we left.

Driving back to the clubhouse I pulled out and went home to get ready for diner. When I got home Ima was walking around upstairs naked. She was trying to turn me on, I am so willing to get laid I can feel my erection coming out of my pants. I ran up the stairs and grabbed my fiancée and kissed her passionately.

"Mmm, what are you doing? Not complaining but we have dinner in 20 minutes baby" Ima said shocked

"Let's just do a quickie" I said as I pulled my pants down and picked her up, ramming my cock into her tight pussy.

"Oh my god Jax" she screamed

As I thrusted up and down in her I could feel my climax coming and I could feel hers too. We both let go together and got ready to go for dinner both looking very flushed and tired.

"Let's go baby, I said as soon as she was finished getting dressed. I grabbed her hand and we walked down the stairs, grabbed her keys and hopped into the vehicle that drove me to the place where my love was waiting.


	5. Chapter 5

Tara's POV

We got to the restaurant and grabbed the closest 4 chaired table to the door. Juice and I sit down beside each other and order our drinks, a spiced rum and cola for me and a cherry whiskey and 7Up for him. We sit and talk for a bit about the club and how my nursing is going until Jax and Ima finally walk in. He looks so crisp in his blue dress shirt and black jeans. His short hair spiked up in the front and he looks clean and shaved. Ima on the other hand looks like the porn star that she is. A short hot pink dress that just barely covered her tits and ass, she looked sluttier than usual.

I turned my attention back to Jax who was smiling his crooked smile at me. I was suddenly lost in his eyes dreaming about what we could do by ourselves.

"Hey brother" Juice yelled snapping me out of my daydream.

"Hey Juice, Tara" Jax replied

"Hey Ima" Juice and I said together.

"Hi" she replied, clearly aggravated about something.

When they sat down we all ordered our food and talked about things. Jax stared at me with longing, probably remembering our tryst this morning. It was a good one. I loved it.

"Excuse me, I need to use the washroom" I squeaked

I got up and left to the washroom, hoping Jax would realize what I was doing and come a few minutes after me. I walked into the bathroom and checked to make sure that there was nobody in there and that we could lock that door. Suddenly the door swung open and in walked the prince himself. He locked the door and swaggered towards me, a dark malicious look. He grabbed my hips and I giggled. I knew we couldn't do anything in the bathroom. He didn't care though he did it anyway. He lifted my shirt over my head and pulled down my bra, sucking and biting on my already erect nipples. He just had that effect on me. I loved him and I knew that going back to Chicago was a mistake but I did it anyway. My internship at the Presbyterian was way too important to mess up. But god this mad had some magical powers.

"Oh my god Jax!" I yelped as he thrusted two fingers into me. I tried my hardest to hold in my orgasm but I knew that playing with myself was a bad idea, but I needed it so bad.

I buckled under his hands and let go, he sucked my juices off his fingers and put me down, kissing me passionately. We better get back. I nodded and walked out of the bathroom first and got back to the table. He followed two seconds later.

"I have an announcement" Ima said as Jax sat down and I looked at him curiously and he shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm pregnant!" Ima squealed.

Jax's mouth dropped and my eyes I'm sure looked like they would pop out of their sockets.

"Congratulations Ima" Juice said and that was all I heard before everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

"TARA!" I heard Juice yell as I watched Tara fall to the ground.

"_She's fucking pregnant?"_ I thought to myself, the last time we only had sex without protection was today. She can't be pregnant yet. There's no way!

"Call an ambulance!" Ima yelled

Who knew the bitch cared about Tara. Our waitress came and asked what happened because she was on the phone with the emergency operator. Juice explained what happened and the waitress walked away. I was almost in tears seeing Tara blacked out because of his fiancée. Maybe this dinner was a bad idea.

When the ambulance finally arrived someone had to go with her but I was the only one who knew what Tara was allergic too and how she hated needles and how to calm her down when they put the IV into her arm, Juice knew only of her allergies.

"You should go with her brother, I'll take Ima and we'll meet you there" Juice told me

"Are you sure" I just had to double check with him

"Yeah go" he said as the ambulance staff put Tara in the back of the ambulance

I nodded and climbed into the back of the ambulance and they closed the door. I watched Juice and Ima jump into her car and head out of the the parking lot.

I grabbed Tara's hand and kissed it softly, hoping that I wasn't about to lose her.

"Jax" I heard someone say and looked up to see Tara's eyes beginning to open.

"Oh god baby, you scared me!" I said as I stood up and kissed her forehead.

"You're gonna be a dad, what are we going to do?" she answered me

"I don't .." I started to say

"I can't do this anymore, I can't hurt your family anymore" she said and you could hear the sadness in her voice and the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Baby, please don't do this" I said wiping the tears away with the back of my hand

I can't be losing Tara in the back of an ambulance, not because my porn star fiancée was pregnant. It wasn't supposed to happen this way. As we pulled into the hospital we were both crying and wishing that the events that just happened in the ride there.

They carted her into a room where they tried to put an IV into her hand, but she wouldn't let them.

"Hey Tar, you need to calm down so they can put the IV into your hand, you'll be fine." I tried to calm her down and luckily it worked.

"You should go Jax" Tara replied

"Ok" I stood up and left the room trying to wipe away my tears before Ima saw me.

As I left the room, Ima caught up with me and hooked her arm through mine.

"You're gonna be a dad baby" she said

"Let me go, we're done!" I looked her dead in the eye and said to her, then left and walked to Teller-Morrow knowing that tonight I would be sleeping in the dorm tonight.

I left the hospital and sat on the curb crying like a blubbering little boy not a bad ass biker. My life was crumbling and I couldn't do anything to stop it.


	7. Chapter 7

It couldn't be Jax's kid I thought to myself as I laid in my hospital bed due to extreme stress. He told me he didn't love her the way he loved me. It just didn't make sense, why hasn't he been back to see me since it happened? Did I say something to him that upset him?

"Good morning my angel" Juice said as he walked into the room.

"Good morning baby, has Jax been at the clubhouse lately?" I asked already have knowing the answer.

"Yeah he's been avoiding Ima like the plague" he answered me

"Can you go and tell him I wanna see him, ask him to come to the hospital?" I begged him

"Yeah, I'll go right now babe" he said as he kissed my forehead.

When he left the room the tears started to fall like rain, I told Jax I didn't want him anymore, I told him to leave my room and now he's a posing Ima. Did they break up? Because of us or because he doesn't believe that the baby is his? So many questions that I need answers too. Suddenly there was a knock on my room door and Ima stumbled looking higher then a kite and she smelt as if she had just left a drug house.

"You stupid bitch, he left me because of you! He left my baby because you are his little side street whore" Ima blundered out

"This is your own fault Ima, now get out of my room before I call security" I said politely even though it was pissing me off to see her ruin this child's life. Then she slapped me just as Jax walked through the door, he yelled for security and looked her dead in the eye and muttered: "This is not my kid, but I'm taking your porn star drugged out ass to court and having him placed in my custody, now get out" and with that she was gone.

"I thought you were gone for good" I stuttered at he sat in the chair beside my bed

"You told me we were done in the ambulance, so I stayed away. Tar, I can't lose you! Please baby!" He mumbled softly and you could hear the tears in his voice.

"I'm not going anywhere baby, I'm gonna stay right here" I told him as I rested my hand on his face. Suddenly he stood up and crawled into bed with me, put his arms around me and held me close. I rolled over to face him and when I did he kissed me passionately and fiercely.

"What the hell is going on here?" I heard Juice yell

"Shit" Jax and I both muttered under our breath as we realized whose voice was yelling.

Jax climbed out of the bed and walked over to Juice to try and explain when Juice pulled his fist back and punched Jax square in the jaw.

"NO!" I screamed as Jax fell to the ground.


	8. Chapter 8

"NO!" I heard Tara scream as I fell to the floor, I couldn't believe my brother just knocked me to the ground, doesn't he see that I love Tara more than anything. I got up from the floor and grabbed the chair to keep my balance.  
"Look brother, it's not like you didn't know this was happening. Tara leaving the house early when you go on a run." I sputtered at him. Then it hit me, Juice might be the father of Ima's baby, then my anger really set in. I stood up, cocked my fist back and slammed it into his gut.

"It's your goddamn baby isn't it?" I yelled

"Maybe it is, why would it matter, you've been hooking up with my girl" he yelled back.

CLINK! All of a sudden we heard something hit the floor. I looked over, it was Tara's engagement ring, she took it off.

"We're done Juice, get out" Tara cried

"Fuck this shit, I'm gone" Juice said as he picked up the ring and walked out the door.

Tara fell apart. I walked over to her put she just pushed me away; she finally got the truth out. Juice was hooking up with Ima and got her pregnant and now they were done, so were Ima and me. We could finally be together.

"Jax, I'm so sorry. I didn't know that they were hooking up. I thought it was just us" she whispered

"It's okay baby, now we can be together. It'll all be okay." I said to her

I walked up to her again and pulled her into my arms. I kissed her passionately as the nurse walked in and seen her out of bed.

"It looks like you're feeling better, shall we ask the doctor if you can go home?" the nurse asked her

"Can you please?" Tara asked with hope in her voice

"Sure, give me a couple minutes darlin'" the nurse said

She looked at me with huge eyes, I can go home baby!" Tara exclaimed

"Move in with me" I urged her

"We need to go back to Juice's and get my things but yes baby. Yes all the way!" Tara answered back

After several minutes, the doctor came in with papers for Tara to sign and then she was discharged. We were on our way to Juice's, to get Tara's things and start to move into our forever.


End file.
